Explótame el corazón
by Corvus-xx
Summary: Todoroki, ¿él realmente está enamorado de Katsuki o fue simple admiración? Bakugou en cambio tiene sus sentimientos muy claros, le gusta y lo odia a la vez.
1. Prólogo

Holi, regresé con bnha y vengo con mi otp xD todobaku, más que nada decidí escribir un fic de mi otp porque no hay muchos fics (que sean buenos) y por eso nomás~ y bueno, recuerden que cualquier cosa (consejos, ships, etc) es bienvenido, yo no me voy a enojar (a menos que me insulten obvio) pero ahora sin más demora he aquí esta bella obra(?)

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia no es de mi pertenencia, solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc, alguno que otro cliché (creo)

_

Bakugou Katsuki no siempre fue así de orgulloso, tenía ese lado amable que tanto detestaba y a veces le podía, aunque las ocasiones eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, sin embargo, pese a todo ese orgullo disfrazado que poseía él, realmente era todo lo demás, un chico de mal carácter que no toleraba ni a Izuku ni a Todoroki, sobretodo a este último pues le hacía bastante competencia según él.

-Bakugou, ¿e-estás bien? -dijo asustado su "amigo", Kirishima.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -dijo dedicandole una mirada asesina.

-P-por nada, es solo que tu fijación con el "dos caras" ha aumentado y pensé que se debía a algo -finalizó nervioso.

-¡¿Qué insinuas maldito?! -dijo agarrando por el cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo.

-¡N-no insinuo nada, Bakugou! ¡Por favor sueltame!

Algunos asientos más atrás, un joven de mirada distinta observaba la escena con diversión, no sabía de que trataba el tema pero verlos pelear le parecía divertido.

-Todoroki-kun, ¿me estás oyendo? - dijo un joven pecoso mientras hacía un puchero.

-No, lo siento, estaba distraído. -respondió con un tono amable, típico de Todoroki.

-Distraído mirando a kacchan como siempre, ¿cierto? -dijo en un tono seco el más bajo.

-Más bien su aparente pelea... espera, ¿qué haz dicho?

-Dije que siempre miras a kacchan, últimamente, ¿acaso te gusta o algo así? -dijo izuku preocupado.

-N-no, no es lo que crees, es solo que... me parece algo curioso.

\- Curioso, ¿eh? ¡Estás totalmente enamorado! -gritó izuku.

En ese momento la mayoría volteó para ver a Izuku y Todoroki, sobretodo a este último pues Izuku mencionó algo bastante novedoso para el resto.

_

 **Capitulo 0**

 **Explosión en frío** (prólogo)

-¿Enamorado? ¿Siquiera Todoroki puede enamorarse? -susurró Uraraka.

-Por supuesto, es humano no un robot, idiota -le corrigió Iida.

Y así siguieron susurrando los estudiantes, mientras que el de mirada carmesí observaba con detalle el rostro del joven Shouto, apreciando así un leve sonrojo que confirmaba sus sospechas, en verdad le gustaba alguien y eso hacía sentir al chico explosivo un poco molesto y desanimado.

-¿Qué estás mirando Bakugou? -preguntó esta vez Kaminari.

-Nada, no estaba mirando nada -dijo para acomodarse en su asiento.

Después de aquel "evento" tocó la campana indicando así el almuerzo, todos salieron ansiosos de la sala pues eran bastante aburridas las clases de su querido Aizawa-sensei.

-Izuku, ¿por qué tuviste que gritar eso? -susurró nervioso.

-Lo siento, me emocioné un poco -dijo un arrepentido Midoriya. -espera, ¿no lo niegas?

Todoroki se abofeteó mentalmente, la había cagado, su mejor amigo sabía ahora con certeza que este tenía un crush* en Bakugou.

-E-eh, yo... es verdad -dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Y desde cuándo? -preguntó curioso.

-Pues, desde antes del festival deportivo, supongo.

-Rayos, esto ya es serio -dijo medio asustado el pecoso. -bueno, te ayudaré de cualquier forma -recalcó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tan inocente -pensó Todoroki llevando su puño cerrado a su pecho.

Sin embargo, por ahí pasaba el rey de Roma.

-Maldito doble cara... -musitó Bakugou para si mismo.

-Bakugou... sigues dizque acosando a Todoroki, ¿no? -dijo Kirishima

-¡QUE NO MALDITO BASTARDO! -grito con furia, ganándose la mirada atenta de todos. -ugh, te odio.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-N-no aquí -dijo más tranquilo.

De todo eso Todoroki solo escucho las primeras frases del rubio y el pelirrojo, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad pura, aunque le haya llamado doble cara.

-Midoriya -llamó Shouto a su amigo. -Ayudame a olvidarlo -finalizó nervioso.

-¿Eh? Si eso quieres...

Tocó el timbre que marcaba otra clase, aunque el tiempo fluyo con relativa prisa, la jornada transcurrió tranquila y con una que otra mirada improvisada de Bakugou a su presa bicolor. Las clases llegaron a su fin.

-Ese estúpido... sigue ahí -pensó Bakugou mientras miraba al joven dentro del aula.

-Bakugou, ¿podrías parar de observarme, por favor? -dijo en voz alta el bicolor.

¿Lo había notado? ¿Todoroki lo había visto todo este tiempo? lo único que quería era explotarle el rostro pero se controló.

-¿Acaso te pone nervioso el que lo haga? -comentó tratando de disimular el susto anterior.

-N-no, solo es molesto. -dijo el joven de mirada diferente, sin poder ocultar su vergüenza -Adiós.

Todoroki tomó sus cosas y con paso veloz salió del aula, Bakugou no se quedó atrás y siguió al chico. Cuando logró alcanzarlo el rubio acorraló al semi pelirrojo entre él y la pared.

-No sé quien sea tu presa actual, pero te juro que lograré que caigas a mis pies. -soltó Katsuki en un tono molesto.

-¿De qué hablas, Bakugou? ¿De qué presa me hablas? -dijo desconcertado -Ugh, da igual, voy tarde a casa.

En un hábil movimiento se libró del cuerpo del más bajo y corrió a la salida, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-D-diablos. -dijo Todoroki para si mismo -¿cómo se supone que lo supere si se pone así? -sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un lindo carmín.

_

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar

-¿Deku, estás bien? -interrogó Iida.

-Sentí como si alguien necesitara mi ayuda -respondió medio confuso.

-Wow, ¿en serio se puede sentir eso? -dijo Uraraka inocentemente.

-Eso creo... quizás.

Ambos muchachos habían llegado a sus respectivos hogares y ambos se tendieron en sus camas.

-Me pregunto... ¿porqué me siento así? -cuestionó Shouto.

-¿Por qué fui tan impulsivo? -se reprochó a sí mismo Katsuki.

Y con eso en mente, ambos sucumbieron al mundo de los sueños

\--

¡Diablos, me emocioné xD! espero les haya gustado y pues, no tengo una idea de más o menos cuántos capitulos serán, pero si o si serán más de 3 caps. Háganme saber cualquier error que cometa (ortografía, redacción, trama, etc) estoy iniciando en esto y me gustaría que me ayudaran a progresar para brindarles mejores fanfics~ los quiero ;n;

Hope fuera.


	2. Chapter 1

Jelooou, he vuelto luego de ¿2 semanas creo? ni idea xD me siento mal de tan solo dejar fanfiction dkdksksks pero weno, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a los reviews anteriores, fueron muy consideradas al darme una oportunidas:'( btw, no los distraigo más y he aquí el cap.

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Ooc (ya lo admití), malas palabras y tsunderes(?).

_

El tiempo había avanzado a paso lento y Todoroki se encontraba en el hospital junto con Izuku e Iida tras el enfrentamiento con el asesino de héroes.

Desde el suceso con Katsuki hasta la actualidad Todoroki estaba logrando deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Bakugou, el motivo no era que ambos fueran hombres, sino más bien que fuera un bastardo con su mejor amigo que tanto lo había ayudado. Le tenía tanto aprecio a Midoriya que se dispuso a librarse del chico, pero este en cuestión no lo dejaba.

Estaba siendo acosado por él todo el tiempo, eso si era incómodo.

Luego de haber descansado su cuerpo y mente pudieron marcharse a sus hogares, Todoroki decidió tomar el camino largo porque no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa, con un padre como el suyo esperando le daban ganas de volver al hospital.

-Adiós, Shoucchan~ -dijo Izuku en un tono infantil.

-Hasta luego, Todoroki-san. -siguió Iida haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Al pasar de los minutos Todoroki ya estaba solo en su camino a casa, estaba oscureciendo y lo que menos quería era un regaño por parte de aquel hombre...

_

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Un imbécil en llamas congeladas**

-¡Bakugou, hombre, para por amor a Dios! -gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Eres un maldito Kirishima! ¡¿Lo sabías?! -respondió con ira el muchacho.

-¡Solo fue una broma, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -suplicaba la - _ahora reconocible -_ voz de Kirishima.

Pronto se topó con la escena. Un rubio cubierto de pintura y un pelirrojo desesperado por conservar su vida.

-Menudo problema... -comentó Shouto.

No sabía si Katsuki tenía alguna especie de radar o algo por el estilo pero casi por instinto volteó a observar tras de sí, vislumbrando al chico de la cicatriz.

Suspiró. -Vamos Kirishima, me siento muy cansado, pero no creas que voy a olvidarlo -amenazó con notorio desgano el de ojos carmín.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, amo kacchan -se burló Kirishima. Realmente el tipo se la buscaba.

-Ugh, solo vamonos.

¿Que rayos había sido eso? ¿lo estaba evitando o fue solo su impresión? Sin tomarle tanta importancia Todoroki siguió su camino en silencio, ignorando a los chicos pasar por su lado.

Luego de 10 minutos, al fin había llegado a casa, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y se recostó un momento sobre su cama para reflexionar lo sucedido.

-Veamos, he estado así por apróximadamente dos o tres semanas creo y no consigo superar a Bakugou, ¿qué mierda te pasa, Shouto? -se decía a si mismo. -Debería llamar a Midoriya, en verdad necesito ayuda.

Todoroki buscó entre sus cosas su teléfono, buscando entre los contactos de este el número de su pecoso amigo. No tardó mucho en que el joven héroe contestara.

-¿Todoroki-kun, eres tú? -suspiró Izuku con cansancio.

-Si, lo siento, creo que llamaré en otra ocasión...

-¡No, no es problema! -se alteró -Si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy.

-B-bueno... es Bakugou, no consigo olvidarme de él.

-¡¿Por qué te esfuerzas en eso si yo puedo ayudarlos a estar juntos?! -exclamó Midoriya muy desesperado.

-¡Bip! -fue el sonido que hizo el teléfono luego de que Todoroki colgara. Llamar a Midoriya no fue buena idea después de todo.

Luego de aquel intento fallido, el muchacho procedió a dormir, había sido un día algo movido.

~~~~~~

Mientras tanto Bakugou.

-¡Agghh, maldito bastardo doble cara! ¡No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! -gritaba con pasión el joven de cabellos rubios.

-¡Katsuki, guarda silencio! -respondía su madre desde el 1er piso ante los gritos de su hijo.

-Uugh. -bufó -¿Por qué me evita ese bastardo...? B-bueno, no es como si estuviera tan loco por él, de hecho, somos hombres, esto no es normal. -se decía a si mismo con determinación.

En un momento determinado, Katsuki decidió que lo mejor era descansar para mañana, pues tenían exámen y el maestro Aizawa no le gustaba mucho que llegaran tarde...

~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes salieron de sus camas, procediendo a vestirse y desayunar para poner rumbo a Yūei.

Todoroki caminaba tranquilo, con un solo pensamiento y ese era Katsuki, ¿cómo diablos lograría sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Izuku lo ayudaría o solo lo apoyaría para que estos salieran? No tenía idea, no le daba tanta importancia.

En cambio, Katsuki estaba en serio estresado, no había estudiado lo suficiente, estaba retrasado y por si fuera poco pensaba nuevas formas para que Shouto se fijara en él, se sentía un maldito imbécil por eso.

Para finalizar, ambos muchachos se encontraron ahí, justo en la gran entrada de aquel edificio, en completa soledad.

-Será mejor que te apresures Katsu- fue interrumpido por una potente embestida del de ojos carmesí, haciendolo caer al suelo. En cuestión de segundo, Katsuki estaba encima de Shouto impidiendo el escape de este.

-Escúchame bien, maldita perra -dijo en un tono sombrío y amenazador mientras presionaba las palmas de sus manos en los brazos de Todoroki- M-me... m-me... ¡M-me gustas, maldito imbécil! -vociferó para luego liberar a Todoroki de su agarre y correr a toda prisa dentro del instituto.

Mientras tanto, Todoroki aún estaba en el suelo, con un gran sonrojo y un fuerte sentimiento de confusión y alegría, el chico estaba impactado, demasiado impactado quizá, aún no lograba digerir todo lo que había pasado.

-T-tu también m-me gustas, bakugou... -susurró aún tendido en el piso.

De la nada, una melena verde surgió de entre la distancia, sorprendiendo al bicolor a su vez. Venía con su típico andar tan apresurado que apenas vió al joven tendido en el piso, optó por ayudarlo.

-T-todoroki-kun, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿estás bien?, ¿nadie ni nada te ha hecho daño?, ¿te golp- . -fueron detenidas sus palabras con la profunda voz de Todoroki.

-Se me declaró. -dijo firme.

-¿Quién? -dijo curioso el pecoso.

-Bakugou. -respondió.

-... -tardó unos minutos en procesar -¡Oh por All Might! ¡¿No ves lo bueno que es esto, Shoucchan?! -gritaba de emoción

-Q-quizá, pero te ha hecho daño... preferiría salir con un imbécil en llamas. -decía nervioso.

-Un imbécil en tus llamas y congeladas -agregó Izuku.

-Heh, tan ingenioso como siempre, Izuku -dijo con desgano, pues ahora no sabía como miraría a la cara al rubio.

_

Puta madre XD sé que dije que sería más largo pero: 1.-me complica en teléfono.

2.-El colegio me tiene estresada, 2 días más y soy suya bbs 1313.

3.-Estaba bloqueada, so sorry XD

pero bueno, vayamos con lo que importa. El tsundere de Kacchan se le declaró al otro tsundere de Todoroki xD, ¿si quiera el último se va a confesar como corresponde? ps ni idea.

Espero y les haya gustado este cap (de mierda fkdkdk) y lo siento muuuucho mucho mucho por haberlo hecho tan corto y (creo yo) sin sentido, pero en cualquier caso, critíquenme todo lo que quieran (críticas constructivas obvio, a nadie le gusta que le tiren mierda(?) ) y ps eso. Recuerden que soy multishipper so, si quierek un fic de algún ship, yo investigo y se las pinche hago wey, en serio.

Hope fuera.


End file.
